


Demons in Dalek Empire

by VerseNaberrie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dalek Empire, Demons, Embedded Video, Gen, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Demons" in "Dalek Empire", read by David Tennant. Master and Doctor try to survive, but Daleks are following them. Will they manage to escape? Video has two versions (forrest version and "end of time" version).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons in Dalek Empire

So, this is a track from "Demons" in Dalek Empire, and David Tennant is there and somehow it suited for a story with Master and Doctor. I made two versions, as it was difficult to find right scenes (according to my imagination the desert was orange :D), but then I was reminded of "end of time" and I couldn't decide, which version was better.  
  



End file.
